La liste
by krakenrealization
Summary: Les Mikaelson décident de quitter la Nouvelle Orléans pour s'installer à Beacon Hills, étant comme mystérieusement attiré par cet endroit. Très vite ils réaliseront que cette petite ville de Californie cache bien des secrets et que des personnes en veulent à ses habitants les plus particuliers.
1. Prologue

**Prologue : Beacon Hills**

**I**l fut difficile pour Hope de quitter sa Nouvelle-Orléans natale, mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution qui s'offrait à elle. Assise côté passager, elle observe le paysage qui défile tout en chuchotant les paroles de _High hopes_ des Pink Floyd qui passe à la radio. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, lorsque la voiture dépasse le panneau souhaitant la bienvenue à Beacon Hills, la musique s'arrête.

« Hey !

\- C'est le genre de musique qui me tape facilement sur les nerfs, rétorque Klaus en reconcentrant son attention sur la route.

\- Depuis qu'on est partit, on s'est tapé les infos et la compile de Wagner. Tu peux au moins supporter la musique qui me plaît pendant quelques minutes. »

Sur ces mots, elle rallume la radio, augmentant le son au passage, et chantonne le morceau à tue-tête pendant les quelques minutes qu'il reste. A peine la musique a-t-elle cessée que l'Originel s'empresse de baisser le son.

« C'est dans ce genre de moment que Maman me manque le plus. » soupire-t-elle.

Vexé, Klaus préfère ne pas répondre. Après avoir traversé toute la ville il emprunte un petit chemin qui traverse les bois jusqu'à un grand portail fermé par une chaîne et un cadenas. Clés en mains, il sort de la voiture pour ouvrir la grille avant de se remettre derrière le volant. Le véhicule s'avance dans la propriété, continuant sur le même genre de chemin pendant quelques mètres, et s'arrête devant un manoir qui se dresse en cet endroit depuis plusieurs siècles. Le père et la fille descendent du véhicule. Klaus se joint à l'adolescente et pose un bras sur son épaule en disant, le sourire aux lèvres :

« Tu verras, on sera bien ici !

\- Ouais. J'ai comme l'impression que tant que Maman ne sera pas là ça va être l'éclate. » fait-elle faussement enjouée en retirant le bras de l'hybride.

Puis elle va à l'arrière de la voiture pour ouvrir le coffre et en sortir sa valise. Les yeux rivés sur la gigantesque bâtisse, Klaus réalise seulement l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attend.

**Les personnages**

**Hope** **Mikaelson** – Eliza Taylor

**Scott** **McCall** \- Tyler Posey

**Stiles** **Stilinski** \- Dylan O'Brien

**Lydia** **Martin** \- Holland Roden

**Malia** **Tate** \- Sheiley Hennig

**Kira** **Yukimura** \- Arden Cho

**Liam Dunbar **– Dylan Sprayberry

**Jordan** **Parrish** – Ryan Kelley

**Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson** \- Joseph Morgan

**Rebekah** **Mikealson** \- Claire Holt

**Elijah** **Mikealson** \- Daniel Gillies

**Derek** **Hale** \- Tyler Hoechlin

**Hayley** **Marshall** – Pheobe Tonkin

**Chris** **Argent** \- J.R. Bourne

**Shérif** **Stilinski** \- Linden Ashby

**Melissa** **McCall** \- Melissa Ponzio

**Deuclion** – Gideon Emery

**Docteur Alan Deaton** – Seth Gilliam

A savoir : La fan-fiction reprend la saison 4 de Teen Wolf donc si vous ne l'avez pas vu, attention aux possibles **spoilers**.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre un : La chasse commence**

**E**n cette nuit sombre dans la forêt de Beacon Hills, assise à même le sol et le dos appuyée contre le tronc d'un arbre, Hope retire la balle qui s'est logée dans son genou droit. Une fois fait sa chair se régénère très rapidement. Entendant les quads des chasseurs arriver dans sa direction, elle s'empresse de se relever et de courir. Elle essaye de les semer en zigzaguant entre les arbres mais ils arrivent quand même à la rattraper. Des flèches s'enfoncent dans la terre, faisant voler quelques feuilles d'arbre sur leur passage, au fur et à mesure que l'adolescente s'avance. Après un long instant à courir, elle arrive près d'un pont. Les flèches ne cessent de s'abattre sur elle et ne voyant pas d'autre solution, elle saute dans la rivière. Pendant sa chute, quelque chose vient se loger dans son épaule. Mais malgré la douleur, elle continue de nager le plus profond possible. Elle reste sous l'eau jusqu'à en perdre la vie. Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, Hope constate qu'elle est toujours dans l'eau. Prise de panique, elle s'empresse de mettre la tête hors de l'eau et prend une grande bouffée d'air. Elle regarde autour d'elle puis, éclairée par la lune, nage jusqu'à la rive pour sortir de l'eau. Elle retire la flèche qui est dans son épaule et s'allonge sur le sol boueux recouvert de feuilles mortes. Sa respiration commence à se calmer et à reprendre un rythme normal. Le bruit d'une branche qui craque la fait sursauter. Elle se lève et se tourne en direction du bruit. Un homme, vêtu de l'uniforme du bureau du Shérif de Beacon Hills et armé d'une lampe de poche, s'avance lentement vers elle tout en lui montrant son badge.

« Je suis le Shérif Stilinski. Tu es Hope, c'est ça ?

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? demande-t-elle sur la défensive.

\- C'est ton père qui me la donné, pour que je puisse te retrouver. »

Remarquant qu'elle tremble sous ses vêtements trempés, il retire sa veste pour la placer sur les épaules de l'adolescente qui le remercie d'une voix quasi inaudible.

« Allez, viens ! Je te ramène. »

Ils s'enfoncent dans la forêt jusqu'à trouver la route au bord de laquelle la voiture du Shérif est garée. Tous deux montent dans le véhicule puis l'homme prend la route en direction du poste.

« Selon ton père tu as fugué. »

Hope devine illico pourquoi il vient à aborder ce sujet. Elle sait pertinemment que les traces de sang sur ses vêtements ne lui ont pas échappés.

« Mon père ne me bat pas, si c'est ça la véritable question. Je suis sortie après que l'on se soit disputé mais avec l'obscurité je n'ai pas vu où je marchais et j'ai chuté dans l'eau. Le peu de courant qu'il y avait m'a emporté et je me suis blessé contre les rochers au fond de l'eau mais ce n'est rien de bien grave.

\- Te balader en forêt en pleine nuit ça ne t'as pas semblé dangereux ?

\- Sous la colère je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi.

\- S'il y a une prochaine fois, ce que je n'espère pas, repense à ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir.

\- J'y songerais. »

Le reste du trajet jusqu'au poste se passe en silence. Assise sur le banc à côté de la porte qui donne sur le bureau du Shérif Stilinski, Hope observe les adjoints travailler. Des frissons la gagnant, elle remet correctement la veste sur ses épaules afin de se réchauffer. L'un des adjoints au Shérif, portant un badge sur lequel est inscrit _Parrish_, vient à elle pour lui apporter un thé. Prenant la tasse fumante entre ses mains, Hope apprécie grandement la chaleur qui s'en dégage. Elle le remercie avant qu'il ne s'en aille puis porte la boisson à ses lèvres. Elle savoure chaque gorgée brûlante qui l'aide à se réchauffer un peu plus.

« Hope ? » l'appelle la voix de Klaus.

Tandis que l'adolescente pose sa tasse ainsi que la veste sur le banc et se lève, son père s'avance jusqu'à elle. Il pose une main sur son épaule tout en l'observant attentivement de la tête aux pieds. Sur son visage, Hope décerne son désir de la sermonner et son soulagement de l'avoir enfin retrouvée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Quelqu'un s'en est pris à toi ?

\- C'est juste une mauvaise chute, répond-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Rentrons ! » dit-il soulagé.

Le bras dans le dos de sa fille, comme pour montrer que quiconque l'approche aura affaire à lui, il l'accompagne jusqu'à la voiture où il lui ouvre la portière. Une fois la jeune fille installée, il la referme avant d'aller s'installer derrière le volant. A peine entrée dans le manoir, Hope s'empresse de monter les escaliers sans dire un mot puis elle entre dans sa chambre.

A l'autre bout de la ville, sur le parking de la clinique vétérinaire, résonne le son d'armes à feu et des rugissements. Alarmé par tout ce bruit, le Docteur Deaton s'empresse de sortir voir ce qu'il se passe. Ses yeux scintillant de rouge, griffes et crocs sortis, Scott évite de justesse les balles et s'élance sur l'homme vêtu de noir. Il lui donne un coup à l'arrière de la cuisse avec ses serres. Sous la douleur l'homme tombe sur les genoux. Le loup-garou le désarme et le plaque au sol. Le vétérinaire vient ensuite l'aider à mener l'homme jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment où ils l'attachent à une chaise. L'adolescent lui retire sa cagoule afin de pouvoir enfin connaître son visage.

Reprenant lentement conscience, Parrish grimace en sentant un terrible mal à l'arrière du crâne. Il met quelques secondes avant de réaliser que ses poignets sont attachés au volant de sa voiture. L'odeur de l'essence s'empare de ses narines. Dans le rétroviseur, il perçoit une silhouette qui jette le liquide sur le véhicule.

« Eh ! Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? panique-t-il. ... Écoutez, écoutez ! Je suis adjoint du Shérif de Beacon Hills...

\- Mince alors, le coupe son collègue en se penchant à la fenêtre côté passager, j'espérais que tu sois dans les vapes plus longtemps.

\- Haigh ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fou ?

\- T'es un mec sympas Parrish, mais la liste dit que tu vaux cinq millions de dollars.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

L'homme fini de vider le bidon d'essence puis s'écarte. Il met ses écouteurs avant d'allumer un briquet et de le jeter à l'intérieur de la voiture. Les flammes s'emparent très rapidement du véhicule, prenant aussi possession de Parrish. Les cris de ce dernier sont à peine audibles pour son bourreau qui observe la scène en écoutant sa musique. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, assis à son bureau, loin d'avoir une quelconque once de regret, Haigh se connecte depuis son ordinateur à un réseau sécurisé pour enfin touché la somme qu'il convoite. Entendant quelqu'un entrer, il relève la tête et découvre Parrish, couvert des traces noires laissées par les flammes et dépourvu de son uniforme qui a brûlé avec le reste du véhicule.

« Parrish ? Comment ... Comment s'est possible ? » balbutie-t-il.

Le voyant qui commence à s'approcher de lui, Haigh s'empare de son arme mais son collègue la lui arrache des mains avant de le plaquer au sol et de lui asséner plusieurs coups en plein visage. Soudainement, Parrish semble reprendre conscience et s'éloigne d'un bon de l'homme qui agonise.

« Parrish ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? intervient le Shérif en sortant de son bureau en compagnie de son fils. Mon dieu, Haigh ! »

Après avoir appelé les secours et donné des vêtements à son adjoint, il demande à Stiles s'il aurait une idée de ce que Parrish est, ce dernier l'ignorant lui-même. N'ayant de réponse, l'adolescent décide de l'emmener à la clinique vétérinaire. Sous les regards attentifs, de Scott, Kira, Malia, et Stiles, le Docteur Deaton ausculte le jeune agent. Mais l'homme n'a aucune idée à quelle espèce il appartient.

« Une chose est sûre, commence Scott, il n'est pas comme nous.

\- Comme vous ? Comment ça ? » demande Parrish, complètement perdu.

Pour réponse, l'alpha fait scintiller ses yeux d'un rouge vif en lui expliquant ce que lui et ses amis sont. Un loup-garou, un kitsune et un coyote-garou.

« Comment votre collègue a pu savoir que vous êtes un être surnaturel ? demande le vétérinaire.

\- Aucune idée, répond le concerné. Mais Haigh à parler d'une liste. Vous savez de quoi il peut s'agir ?

\- J'ai peut-être la réponse. »

Tout le monde se retourne vers Lydia qui vient d'entrer dans la clinique, un papier entre les doigts qu'elle secoue légèrement dans les airs. Elle s'avance pour refermer le cercle qui s'est formé autour de la table d'opération.

« Vous vous souvenez de mes notes de math totalement incompréhensibles ? J'ai trouvé ce que c'est. Un code informatique.

\- Et à quoi sert ce code ? demande Malia.

\- Il donne accès à ça. »

Sur ces mots, elle pose la feuille sur la table. Dessus sont inscrits des noms.

« C'est une liste noire, complète la rousse. Nous sommes tous dessus. »

Tous observent la liste, à la recherche de leur nom tandis que le Docteur Deaton additionne les nombres qui se trouvent près de chaque nom et constate que cela correspond au cent dix-sept millions de dollars qui ont été volé à Peter Hale il y a quelques semaines. Inquiet, il fait part de sa découverte aux cinq adolescents.

« Donc, celui qui à volé l'argent est aussi celui qui à fait cette liste ? demande Kira.

\- Ça m'en a tout l'air, soupire l'homme. Mais ce n'est pas le plus inquiétant. »

Il pose son doigt sur un nom : _Niklaus Mikaelson_.

« Dans le monde surnaturel il y a trois espèces dominantes : les loups-garous, les sorcières et les vampires.

\- Les vampires ? s'étonne Scott.

\- Oui et cet homme, dit-il en tapotant son doigt sur le nom, est ce que l'on appelle un originel. Lui, ainsi que ses frères et sœur, sont les tous premiers vampires. Mais Klaus se distingue des autres de part sa moitié loup-garou, faisant de lui un hybride. ... S'il est sur cette liste, c'est qu'il se trouve à Beacon Hills.

\- A vous entendre, il a l'air dangereux, s'inquiète le kitsune.

\- C'est un psychopathe paranoïaque. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer de quoi il est capable.

\- On a déjà eut affaire à Peter, essaye de se rassurer Stiles.

\- Depuis que la mort de son enfant a été annoncée, personne n'a entendu parler de Klaus. Et c'était il y a dix-huit ans. Pendant toutes ces années il est probablement resté à l'écart en ne cessant de ressasser ce que les sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans ont fait à sa fille. ... Alors s'il est ici c'est très mauvais signe, crois-moi ! »

L'angoisse commence à gagner les adolescents qui se demandent alors comment gérer les épreuves surnaturelles qui ne cessent d'envahir Beacon Hills.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre deux : Une vie ordinaire**

**A**ssise à la fenêtre de sa chambre, les pieds se balançant dans le vide, Hope observe le soleil se lever et colorer l'horizon de couleurs pastelles. Les branches des arbres qui peuplent l'immense forêt entourant la propriété se balancent au rythme du vent. L'adolescente jette un coup d'œil sur son téléphone pour connaître l'heure : six heures trente-sept. Elle décide de quitter sa fenêtre pour aller dans la salle bain annexée à sa chambre. Elle observe son miroir, scrutant chaque détail de son visage fatigué par la nuit blanche qu'elle vient de passer. La blonde se débarrasse du t-shirt qu'elle porte pour observer sa blessure. Sur son épaule subsiste toujours la perforation causée par la flèche. Les ecchymoses et traces de dessèchement autour de la plaie lui font constater que la pointe de la flèche était empoisonnée. L'adolescente y passe un gant humidifié pour apaiser la sensation de brûlure puis retourne dans sa chambre pour se préparer avant d'aller au lycée, à pied. Dans le couloir principal du _Beacon Hills High School_, Hope parvient tant bien que mal à se frayer un chemin dans la foule d'élèves pour se rendre au secrétariat où une femme aux cheveux grisonnants lui donne son emploi du temps ainsi que le numéro et le code de son casier.

« Vous êtes la nouvelle élève ? demande la voix d'un homme sur sa droite. Hope Marshall ?

\- Oui, répond-elle timidement en se tournant vers lui.

\- Je suis le proviseur, Monsieur Gardner. … Si j'ai bien compris, jusqu'à aujourd'hui vous ne suiviez que des cours particuliers, c'est ça ? »

Elle acquiesce d'un petit mouvement de la tête.

« Comme ce sera votre première expérience au sein d'une école, j'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux que, pour les premiers jours du moins, vous soyez accompagnée par une élève. Cela vous convient-il ?

\- Oui. Merci.

\- L'élève qui s'est portée volontaire s'appelle Kira, elle viendra vous trouver à la fin de votre premier cours.

\- D'accord. »

Après une courte hésitation, le proviseur finit par demander :

« Est-ce vous ou vos parents qui ont décidés qu'il était temps que vous finissiez votre cursus scolaire au sein d'un lycée ?

\- C'est moi, répond-elle toujours aussi timidement. Dans mon ancienne ville, j'étais la fille bizarre du coin qui restait isolée chez elle. J'ai vraiment besoin que ça change.

\- Je suis heureux que ce changement ce fasse dans mon établissement, sourit-il. … Quel est votre premier cours ?

\- Biologie, lit-elle sur son emploi du temps.

\- Très bien, je vous accompagne jusqu'à votre salle. »

Ils quittent le secrétariat et se rendent à la salle de cours de Madame Martin. Quand ils entrent tous les élèves se lèvent de leurs sièges. Le proviseur présente la nouvelle élève à l'ensemble de classe tout en leur précisant de l'accueillir comme il se doit avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. A l'invitation de la professeure Hope s'installe à la seule place vide qu'il reste, au premier rang. Attentive, presque admirative, elle écoute Madame Martin expliquer son cours sur la biologie cellulaire. Après qu'ait retentit la sonnerie, une adolescente vient se planter devant la table de la blonde. Hope lève ses yeux sur celle qui tend une main vers elle.

« Je suis Kira.

\- Hope, répond-elle en échangeant une poignée de main avec elle.

\- C'est quoi ton prochain cours ?

\- Euh … économie.

\- Moi aussi, sourit-elle. Allez viens ! »

Les deux adolescentes quittent la salle pour se rendre à leur prochain cours. Tout en marchant, Kira raconte à sa camarade quel genre de professeur est Monsieur Finstock afin qu'elle ne soit pas surprise. Une fois entrées dans la nouvelle salle de cours, la brune présente ses amis à Hope : son petit-ami Scott, Lydia, Malia et le petit-ami de cette dernière, Stiles.

« Et tu viens d'où ? demande Lydia.

\- Mystic Falls, ment-elle, en Virginie.

\- C'est bien ta famille qui s'est installée au manoir de l'horreur ?

\- Stiles, soupire Scott.

\- Le manoir de l'horreur ? s'étonne Hope.

\- Il y a quelques histoires plutôt … glauques qui concernent ce manoir, explique-t-il.

\- On raconte même que lors d'une soirée, l'hôte a complètement pété les plombs et a tué plus d'une vingtaine de personnes, ajoute Stiles.

\- Ce ne sont que des histoires pour effrayer les gosses.

\- Si je retrouve des ossements dans le jardin je te préviendrai. » se force-t-elle à plaisanter en faisant un clin d'œil à Stiles.

Le professeur entrant dans la salle, les élèves s'installent chacun à une table. Tant bien que mal, Hope tente d'oublier cette histoire de manoir de l'horreur et de se concentrer sur le cours qui commence.

À la pause de midi, à la bibliothèque, Hope s'installe à même le sol dans l'un des rayons et profite du calme qui y règne pour se plonger dans l'univers de Jules Verne avec le roman _L'île mystérieuse_. Mais sa lecture finit par être perturbée par le souvenir de sa conversation avec les amis de Kira. Elle referme le livre en soupirant et essaye de se rappeler si son père a un jour mentionné avoir déjà vécu à Beacon Hills. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, les enfants de la Nouvelle-Orléans se racontaient des histoires macabres au sujet du Vieux Carré lorsqu'elle y habitait. Et l'adolescente sait que tous ces récits sont véridiques. Alors pourquoi serait-ce différent pour le manoir ? Le passé de son père est sanglant.

« Hope ? »

N'ayant pas remarqué la présence de Kira, le son de sa voix l'a fait sursauter. Cette dernière l'informe qu'il est temps pour elles de retourner en cours. La blonde rassemble ses affaires et suit sa camarade à travers le lycée.

Au bord de la rivière qui traverse la forêt, là où Hope se trouvait la veille, Chris Argent scrute l'endroit à la recherche d'un quelconque indice en compagnie du Shérif Stilinski. Remarquant une flèche sur la rive, il s'accroupit et la ramasse pour l'observer.

« Vous aviez raison, dit-il en se relevant. Cette fille ne s'est pas blessé à cause d'une mauvaise chute.

\- Des chasseurs, en déduit le Shérif en voyant la flèche dans les mains de l'homme. Pourtant son nom n'est pas sur la liste.

\- Alors, peut-être était-ce elle la chasseuse et que c'est celui qu'elle chassait qui l'a blessé. »

Remarquant que le Shérif plisse des yeux à la vue de quelque chose, Argent se retourne pour découvrir le cadavre d'un homme flottant dans la rivière. Le courant le ramène lentement jusqu'à la rive. Les deux hommes hissent le corps hors de l'eau lorsqu'il est à proximité du bord. Le chasseur remarque immédiatement qu'il possède des griffes et des crocs, lui faisant conclure qu'il s'agit d'un loup-garou.

« Il semblerait qu'elle ait finalement eut sa cible, dit-il.

\- Qui sera le prochain ? »

Réalisant alors que l'adolescente fréquente le lycée, Stilinski se saisit de son portable pour prévenir son fils du danger qui guette ses amis.

Au manoir des Mikaelson, la grande horloge du hall sonne dix-sept heures. A peine a-t-elle franchis le pas de la porte, qu'Hope est immédiatement accueilli par les nombreuses questions de Klaus à propos de cette première journée au lycée.

« Pour une fois j'avais l'impression d'être une ado comme les autres, c'était génial. Puis … je me suis pris la réalité en pleine face.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- À ce qui paraît l'homme qui vivait ici est devenu fou et a assassiné une vingtaine de ses invités.

\- Hope, soupire-t-il. C'était il y a longtemps. J'étais un autre homme à cette époque.

\- Ouais, comme tu étais un autre homme il y a quelques semaines quand tu t'en es pris à cette sorcière. »

Ne voulant pas envenimer la situation, Klaus met fin à la conversation en retournant vaquer à ses occupations dans le salon. De son côté, Hope monte dans sa chambre et se laisse lourdement tomber sur son lit. Le choc, bien que léger, ravive la sensation de brûlure sur son épaule. L'adolescente se redresse pour retirer sa veste afin d'observer sa blessure. Le dessèchement autour de la plaie s'est étiré jusqu'à la base du cou. Entendant son père l'appeler, elle s'empresse de remettre sa veste avant de descendre dans le hall où il l'attend en compagnie du Shérif Stilinski et d'un agent de police.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il faut que tu viennes au poste, répond-il.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Nous avons besoin d'en savoir plus sur ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

\- Je vous ai déjà tout raconté.

\- C'est ce que l'on verra. » dit-il en désignant la porte d'entrée d'un geste de la main.

Klaus s'approche de sa fille et pose une main sur la mauvaise épaule. Malgré la douleur, l'adolescente ne laisse rien paraître.

« Il suffit que tu leur raconte à nouveau ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir et tu rentreras à la maison aussi vite que tu seras partie, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête avant de suivre le Shérif et l'agent qui l'accompagne.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre trois : Innocence**

**D**ans la salle d'interrogatoire du poste de police, assise à la table en métal qui y trône, Hope fixe un point invisible sur la vitre sans teint qui se trouve à quelques mètres devant elle. Le bruit grinçant de la porte qui s'ouvre la sort de ses pensées. Elle tourne lentement la tête en direction du Shérif qui entre dans la pièce et s'installe en face d'elle. Il pose sur la table un sachet transparent contenant la flèche retrouvée au bord la rivière ainsi qu'un dossier qu'il ouvre. Semblant examiner chaque document qu'il contient, il reste un moment silencieux avant de relever la tête vers la jeune fille. Lassée de cette pseudo-pression qu'il essaye d'installer, Hope pose son dos contre le dossier de la chaise tout en croisant les bras. L'homme garde le silence quelques secondes encore puis se lance.

« Cet homme a été retrouvé mort cet après-midi, flottant dans la rivière, explique-t-il en glissant quelques photos du cadavre devant l'adolescente. Soit là où je t'ai trouvé hier soir. Et il y avait également ceci, ajoute-t-il en avançant la flèche sur la table. Tu n'as vraiment rien à me dire sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

\- Non, répond-elle fermement en repoussant le dossier. J'ignore complétement qui est ce pauvre homme, je suis désolée. »

Le Shérif soupire en se penchant légèrement vers l'avant.

« D'après les faits et les indices que nous possédons, tu es notre suspect numéro un.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que je l'ai tué ? s'indigne-t-elle.

\- Selon la balistique, certaines des blessures examinées sur le cadavre ont été causées par des flèches identiques à celle retrouvée au bord de la rivière. À l'endroit exacte où je t'ai trouvé hier. »

Ne sachant quoi dire, Hope se mure dans le silence. Soudain quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Le Shérif se lève et sort de la salle. L'adolescente passe une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Accusée de meurtre. Il ne manquait plus que ça. A cette pensée une boule se forme dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Se sentant comme partir en arrière, elle se lève d'un bond en faisant tomber sa chaise et commence à faire les cents pas dans la pièce tout en se chuchotant :

« Calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! »

L'angoisse ne cessant de s'amplifier, elle cède à la panique. Le Shérif-adjoint Parrish, qui a observé la scène depuis la pièce annexe, entre dans la salle d'interrogatoire pour tenter de calmer l'adolescente qui vient d'encastrer son poing dans le miroir sans teint. Elle observe sa main ensanglantée dans laquelle se sont enfoncés de multiples éclats. La blonde ne remarque la présence de l'homme que lorsqu'il pose une main sur son épaule.

« Inspirez et expirez lentement. » lui indique-t-il en entendant son souffle saccadé.

Sous ses indications, Hope essaye de retrouver une respiration régulière. Bien qu'elle parvienne à se calmer, la sensation qui serre sa gorge ne disparaît pas. A l'invitation du jeune agent, elle se rassoit sur la chaise qu'il a remise sur ses pieds.

« Je n'ai rien fais à cet homme, assure-t-elle en relevant le regard vers Parrish.

\- Alors dites-nous ce qu'il s'est réellement passé cette nuit-là.

\- Je ne peux pas. »

Sur ses mots, elle baisse les yeux sur sa main meurtrie. Le Shérif entre dans la salle, une feuille entre les mains, et en compagnie de deux adolescents que Hope identifie immédiatement comme étant Scott et Stiles.

« Que s'est-il passé ? s'inquiète Stilinski en remarquant le miroir fissuré.

\- Une crise de panique, répond son adjoint.

\- Ça va mieux ? » demande-t-il à l'adolescente en se rasseyant en face d'elle.

Elle acquiesce d'un simple mouvement de la tête puis baisse une nouvelle fois les yeux sur ses mains. L'homme dépose la feuille qu'il tient devant la blonde pour qu'elle prenne connaissance du document. Il pose ensuite son doigt sur une ligne précise. Intriguée, Hope lance un regard furtif sur les mots indiqués : _Hope Marshall_.

« Il y a encore quelques heures, ton nom ne figurait pas sur cette liste.

\- Et ? demande-t-elle sans oser regarder le Shérif dans les yeux.

\- Cette liste est une liste noire regroupant les noms de tous les êtres surnaturels vivants à Beacon Hills. »

Surprise, elle relève son regard pour soutenir celui de son interlocuteur.

« Ce qui veut donc dire que je t'ai accusé à torts. Tu es innocente. Et j'en conclu également que hier soir tu n'as pas simplement chu dans l'eau mais que, comme ce pauvre homme, fait-il en désignant les photos, tu as été prise pour cible par des chasseurs. … Hope, il faut que tu nous dises ce qu'il s'est passé pour que l'on comprenne ce qu'il arrive à cette ville et que l'on empêche d'autres personnes de se faire tuer.

\- Après la dispute avec mon père je suis allée dans la forêt pour me calmer. Et c'est là que j'ai vu cet homme se faire attaquer par des chasseurs. Comme il avait du mal à se défendre, je lui suis venue en aide. Au début, ils n'étaient que quelques-uns puis soudainement une vingtaine d'autres chasseurs a débarquée de nulle part. On a donc fini par fuir chacun de notre côté. … Comme … Comme j'avais du mal à leur échapper, j'ai sauté depuis le pont pour atterrir dans la rivière. Quand j'en suis sortie, peu de temps avant que vous ne me trouviez, j'ai arraché cette flèche de mon épaule, finit-elle en indiquant le sachet qui contient l'objet.

\- Des traces d'une plante toxique appelée la Berce du Caucase ont été retrouvées sur la pointe de la flèche. Et c'est cette même plante qui a tué l'homme retrouvé cet après-midi. … Comment se fait-il que tu sois toujours vivante si tu t'es pris cette flèche ?

\- Je suis peut-être vivante mais j'ignore encore pour combien de temps. »

Elle dénude son épaule pour montrer la plaie qui s'y trouve.

« On connait quelqu'un qui pourra te soigner, intervient Scott.

\- Alors emmenez-là ! dit le Shérif Stilinski. Elle n'a plus de raison de rester ici. »

Accompagnée des deux adolescents, Hope quitte le poste de police. Le trio monte dans la vieille Jeep de Stiles pour prendre la route en direction de la clinique vétérinaire du Docteur Deaton. Les premières minutes du trajet se font dans un silence pesant. Soudain, Scott qui est assis à l'arrière réalise que les yeux de la blonde sont fermés.

« Hope ? Hope ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demande Stiles.

\- Je n'en sais rien. »

L'alpha pose deux doigts dans le cou de la jeune fille pour prendre son pouls qui est beaucoup trop lent. A sa demande, Stiles accélère pour arriver au plus vite à la clinique. A peine la voiture est-elle garée devant le bâtiment que les deux lycéens s'empressent de sortir du véhicule et de porter Hope jusqu'à l'intérieur. Entendant la clochette sonner à leur entrée, le Docteur Deaton vient se présenter à l'accueil.

« Elle a besoin de votre aide. » dit son apprenti qui tient la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Il les invite alors à passer de l'autre côté du comptoir pour installer sa nouvelle patiente sur la table de métal qui se trouve au centre de la salle d'osculation. Au moment où le loup-garou la pose, Hope se met à convulser. Ce n'est pas sans difficultés que les deux jeunes hommes la maintiennent afin que le médecin puisse lui injecter un tranquillisant. Quand les convulsions ont cessées, ils relâchent leur emprise.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demande Deaton.

Scott retire alors la veste de la blonde en lui expliquant quel type de poison est en train de se répandre dans son sang. L'homme ouvre un placard contenant de nombreuses herbes médicinales et prépare une épaisse pâte verte qu'il applique par la suite sur la plaie. Au contact de la préparation, une vive sensation de brûlure s'empare de l'épaule de la jeune femme qui, malgré le tranquillisant, se réveille en hurlant. La pâte est ensuite comme absorbée par la blessure qui immédiatement après se referme.

Cela fait déjà une bonne heure que la nuit est tombée lorsque que la Jeep de Stiles s'arrête devant les grilles du manoir des Mikaelson.

« Tes parents sont au courant de ce que tu es ? demande l'alpha depuis la banquette arrière.

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée. » fait-elle comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la question.

Puis elle descend de la voiture pour rejoindre la grande demeure qui se hisse derrière le grand portail de fer oxydé par le temps. Lorsqu'elle arrive sur le pas de la porte, la sensation d'être observée depuis les bois qui entourent la demeure s'empare d'elle. Les frissons la gagnant, elle s'empresse de rentrer.

« Ils t'ont retenu longtemps. » dit Klaus depuis le salon.

Hope retire ses chaussures qu'elle laisse négligemment trainer dans l'entrée et entre dans la pièce où se trouve son père. Il se lève du sofa pour s'avancer vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que le Shérif te voulait ?

\- Un corps a été retrouvé dans la forêt et il voulait savoir si j'avais vu quoi que ce soit.

\- Et tu as vu quelque chose ?

\- Non. L'endroit où j'ai chuté était loin de là où il aurait été tué. … Je te laisse, il commence à se faire tard et j'ai pas mal de devoirs qui m'attendent. »

L'adolescente tourne les talons et rejoint sa chambre. En prenant son sac de cours près de la fenêtre, elle remarque deux points lumineux orangés aux pieds des arbres. Intriguée, elle ouvre la fenêtre et se penche en espérant distinguer quoi que ce soit mais il fait bien trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse y voir. Décidée à savoir de quoi il s'agit, elle monte sur le rebord de la fenêtre et saute. Elle atterri silencieusement sur l'herbe, une main et un genou à terre. Commençant à s'habituer à l'obscurité, elle aperçoit le dessin d'une silhouette dont les deux points étincelants sont les yeux. Se sachant repéré, l'inconnu s'enfuit.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre quatre : Le dernier pétale**

**À** l'arrière du manoir, assis sur les marches qui séparent le jardin de la terrasse, Klaus ne cesse de lire de vieux livres qui, il l'espère, lui donneront enfin des réponses à ses questions. De temps en temps, quand ses yeux commencent à lui irriter, il observe Hope qui s'est installée dans l'herbe. Assise en tailleur, une toile devant elle, l'adolescente peint un loup blanc hurlant à la pleine lune. Entendant le son d'une voiture qui se gare à l'avant de la maison, la blonde se retourne et constate que son père s'est déjà levé pour aller accueillir leur visiteur. Elle retourne à sa peinture jusqu'à ce que, quelques minutes plus tard, la voix de l'hybride l'appelle. Après un soupire d'agacement elle se retourne.

« C'est pour toi. » dit-il en faisant un signe de la tête en direction de la bâtisse.

Puis il se rassied sur l'escalier. La jeune femme rassemble son matériel de peinture et entre dans la maison. Dans le hall, son sac sur l'épaule, Scott attends patiemment en admirant les tableaux et bibelots de collection qui décorent la pièce.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

Le jeune alpha sursaute légèrement, n'ayant pas entendu Hope entrer, et se retourne.

« Euh… C'est pour le devoir en histoire, tu sais ? On est en binôme.

\- J'avais oublié ça, soupire-t-elle.

\- Comme je n'ai pas ton numéro et que tu nous tous évite depuis deux semaines, je me suis permis de venir directement ici.

\- Suis-moi ! » fait-elle froidement.

Les adolescents montent dans la chambre dont la porte est ornée de lettres en bois qui forment le prénom _Hope_. La blonde pose sa toile contre la commode puis va dans la salle de bain annexée pour laver ses mains ainsi que son matériel. Lorsqu'elle revient dans la chambre, elle invite Scott à s'installer avec elle à son bureau pour commencer à travailler.

Après plusieurs longues heures de recherche sur les guerres franco-iroquoises, Hope ferme subitement son ordinateur portable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonne Scott. On est loin d'avoir fini.

\- Ça fait deux heures qu'on est là-dessus. J'ai besoin de respirer un peu. Pas toi ?

\- Si. Je pensais juste que tu aurais voulu finir tout ça le plus rapidement possible pour ne plus m'avoir dans les parages. »

Un petit rire échappe à l'adolescente qui fixe le crayon qu'elle fait tournoyer dans sa main gauche.

« Je n'ai contre toi ou tes amis, le rassure-t-elle. J'essaye juste de me tenir le plus loin possible du monde surnaturel.

\- Je comprends. … Mais ton nom est sur la liste. Les chasseurs s'en sont déjà pris à toi et ils recommenceront à la moindre occasion. Tu as besoin d'une meute.

\- Je ne suis pas un loup-garou.

\- Et alors ? Une meute n'est pas forcément composée que de loups-garous. Regarde la mienne. Il y a un kitsune, un coyote-garou, une banshee et un humain. Peu importe ce que tu es, nous pouvons t'accueillir.

\- Merci mais… »

Soudain la porte s'ouvre, faisant sursauter les adolescents.

« Bordel, s'écrit Hope en se tournant vers son père qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer.

\- Je dois te parler. Maintenant. » dit-il sur un ton glacial avant de retourner au rez-de-chaussée.

La blonde s'excuse auprès du jeune alpha puis quitte la pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle. Scott appui son dos sur le dossier de la chaise et observe les photos accrochées sur le mur contre lequel se trouve le bureau. Au premier abord toutes ces photos paraissent banales. Ce sont simplement les photos de Hope au fil des années. Mais à force de contemplation, un détail fini par intriguer Scott. Sur les photos la blonde apparaît aux côtés de nombreuses personnes mais sur aucune ne figure son père. Les éclats de voix provenant de l'étage inférieur lui laissent en deviner la raison. Dans le hall, père et fille se défient de leurs regards noirs. L'hybride tient fermement une feuille dans son poing.

« Désormais tous les chasseurs et êtres surnaturels de cette ville savent que nous sommes ici, s'emporte Klaus. Tu aurais dû me parler cette liste à l'instant même où tu l'as eu entre les mains.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? rétorque-t-elle sur le même ton. Où que l'on aille ton passé te rattrape et nous met en danger. … Pourquoi Beacon Hills, hein ? Cela ne t'a pas suffi d'y avoir déjà fait un massacre ? Où peut-être est-ce parce que tu en es fière et que tu veux revivre cette belle époque où tout le monde te craignait. Ça te manque d'être le roi, pas vrai ?

\- Nous sommes ici parce qu'il n'y a qu'à Beacon Hills que l'on trouvera les réponses à nos questions.

\- Dans ce cas, si tu voulais vraiment que j'y sois en sécurité, c'est avec maman que j'aurais dû venir.

\- Crois-tu que je n'en ai pas conscience ? Mais ta mère ne pouvait pas partir. Pas maintenant.

\- Non, je ne le sais pas. Parce que, encore une fois, vous me tenez à l'écart et ne me dites qu'à moitié les choses. J'en ai assez. »

Sur ce, elle tourne les talons.

« Ne me tourne pas le dos !

\- J'aurais dû te tourner le dos il y a déjà bien longtemps. » lance-t-elle ton en pivotant brusquement.

Klaus reste interdit face à cette dernière phrase. Lorsque leurs regards se croisent, tous deux comprennent que le peu qui subsistait de leur lien vient de se briser. L'homme ravale sa rancœur en laissant une larme lui échapper. Consciente de ce qu'elle vient de provoquer et qui lui est impossible désormais de revenir en arrière, la blonde se pince les lèvres puis baisse le regard. Un sentiment de honte s'empare d'elle.

« Tu devrais peut-être retourner voir ton ami. » dit-il d'une voix se voulant calme, masquant péniblement sa peine.

Elle acquiesce d'un léger mouvement de tête et retourne dans sa chambre sous le regard larmoyant de l'originel. Lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte, Scott s'enquit de lui demander comme elle se sent. C'est avec une voix faible et quasi inaudible qu'elle lui répond :

« Ça va. »

Sans même avoir besoin d'écouter les battements de son cœur le jeune loup sait qu'elle ment. Au moment où l'adolescente ferme la porte le son d'un objet se brisant sur le sol résonne dans la maison. Ce bruit provoque en l'adolescente une scissure au plus profond de son être. Incapable de lutter plus longtemps, elle laisse les larmes la dominer. Ses jambes tremblantes menaçant de se dérober sous elle, Hope se laisse glisser le long de la porte jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le sol. L'alpha s'installe à ses côtés et pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Au cimetière de Lafayette de la Nouvelle-Orléans, devant l'entrée du caveau des Catreaux, Hayley fait les cents pas. Elle passe ses mains tremblantes dans ses cheveux pour dégager cette chaleur qui s'empare de son visage. Une énième fois elle se saisit de son portable pour observer l'heure dans l'espoir vain de calmer son impatience.

« Te voilà enfin. » soupire-t-elle en entendant les bruits de pas lourds dans son dos.

La brune se retourne pour faire face à l'homme qui s'avance jusqu'à elle d'une démarche fière et menaçante. De ses yeux bleus glacés il toise l'hybride pendant quelques secondes. Un sourire de domination se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Navré pour mon retard, il n'est pas évident de venir dans cette ville sans se faire remarquer.

\- Peu importe. Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

Il enfonce sa main dans l'intérieur de son long manteau pour en sortir un petit paquet emballé de papier brun. Il le tend à Hayley mais lorsque celle-ci tente de le prendre, il l'en empêche en le tirant à lui.

« Nous n'avons pas encore parlé de ce que cela te coûtera.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit : quel que soit ton prix ce sera le mien. Tu n'as pas idée de la fortune des Mikaelson.

\- Je n'ai que faire de l'argent.

\- Alors que veux-tu ?

\- Vois-tu, certaines sorcières ont la langue bien pendue. Et il semblerait que tu ais osé attribuer ta confiance à l'une d'entre elles.

\- Cesse de tourner autour du pot, grommelle-t-elle. Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

\- Je veux rencontrer la merveilleuse créature qu'est ta fille. »

Déconcertée, Hayley est incapable de répondre. L'homme esquisse un sourire satisfait au son de ses battements de cœur qui s'accélèrent. Il pose une main ferme sur la joue de la brune en disant d'une voix se voulant charmeuse :

« Ne t'en fais pas ! Avec moi ton secret sera gardé.

\- J'ignore de quoi tu parles, tente-t-elle de feindre. Mon enfant est mort-né.

\- Ma chère, tu as toujours été une piètre menteuse en ma présence. … Dis-moi où Klaus l'a emmené et ceci sera à toi. » fait-il en agitant légèrement le paquet.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre cinq : Sub rosa ****(partie une)**

**T**oujours assise parterre, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Scott, Hope sèche ses larmes et lutte de tout son être pour ne pas en verser de nouvelles. Reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de ses émotions, elle s'écarte du jeune alpha.

« Ne parle de mon père à personne, s'il-te-plaît. »

Face à l'expression quelque peu faussement étonnée de Scott un léger sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de l'adolescente.

« Même si tu n'as pas écouté, tu as forcément entendu ce que l'on s'est dit. La discrétion n'est pas notre point fort. … Je sais que tu as compris qui il est. Alors, je t'en supplie, ne le dit à personne !

\- De ce que j'ai entendu dire de ton père…

\- Je sais, le coupe-t-elle. Les histoires de ce manoir, le fameux massacre dont Stiles parlait, tout est vrai.

\- Alors les autres ont le droit de savoir qu'il est ici.

\- Mais si tu confirmes sa présence à Beacon Hills, même si ce n'est qu'à ta meute, ça reviendra d'une façon ou d'une autre aux oreilles de ses ennemis. Et la ville a déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. … Si tu ne le fais pas pour la ville, fais-le pour moi ! Je suis supposée être morte. Si on trouve mon père, on me trouve.

\- Je comprends, assure-t-il. Je garderais ça pour moi. »

La blonde lui sourit, rassurée. Commençant à se faire tard, Scott décide qu'il est temps pour lui de partir. Les deux adolescents descendent dans le hall et s'avancent vers la porte d'entrée. Comme venu de nulle part, Klaus se plante devant le loup-garou, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Ne fais pas ça ! intervient Hope.

\- Par politesse tu n'as pas écouté la dispute entre moi et ma fille. Tu l'as consolée lorsqu'elle est revenue dans sa chambre et est partit une fois qu'elle fut calmée. Tu ignores si Klaus Mikaelson est en ville et tu te dis que ce n'est pas le plus important. Il te faut surtout protéger tes amis qui sont sur la liste noire. »

Mot pour mot, Scott répète ce que l'originel lui as dit. Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres Klaus repart à vitesse vampirique dans le salon. L'adolescent met quelques secondes avant de revenir à lui.

« Il faudra que l'on se revoie pour finir notre devoir, dit-il en s'avançant vers la porte d'entrée accompagné par l'adolescente.

\- On se verra à la bibliothèque demain, après les cours.

\- Ok. Tu diras au revoir à Monsieur Marshall pour moi.

\- Ça marche. »

Puis il quitte la demeure. Hope jette un regard en direction du salon, maudissant intérieurement son père. Pour une fois qu'elle avait quelqu'un avec qui parler sans ne plus avoir à mentir qui n'est pas un oncle ou une tante.

Le soir même, dans sa chambre de la demeure du Vieux Carré de la famille originelle, Hayley est assise sur son lit, les coudes en appui sur ses genoux et la tête reposant entre ses mains. Elle fixe le sol, perdue dans ses pensées et ses regrets. La voix d'Elijah qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce finie par briser le silence ambiant.

« Tout va bien ? »

La brune se redresse lentement et répond par l'affirmative en hochant de la tête. L'originel s'avance dans la pièce et prend l'emballage froissé qui est posé sur la table de chevet. En sentant le papier brun, il reconnait immédiatement l'odeur.

« L'herbe des sorcières, dit-il. Je comprends mieux tes tremblements.

\- Mes tremblements ?

\- Crois-tu vraiment que tu arrives à les cacher ? Il est difficile de contrôler le manque.

\- Je ne suis pas en manque.

\- Vraiment ? Depuis quand en consomme-tu ?

\- Écoute, dit-elle en se levant de son lit, je ne suis pas une camée. J'en ai simplement besoin pour les douleurs.

\- Quelles douleurs ?

\- Il y a quelques semaines des chasseurs ont attaqués la meute. Et plusieurs d'entre nous ont été touchés par des fléchettes imbibée du Poison Noir. Freya nous donné de cette herbe pour passer les douleurs.

\- Mais les douleurs dû à ce poison ne durent que quelques jours, et encore moins pour toi qui est un hybride.

\- Alors, quoi ? s'emporte-t-elle. C'est le manque qui me cause ces douleurs ?

\- Oui, répond-il en gardant toujours le même ton calme. L'herbe des sorcières, surtout consommée brute, peut être addictive.

\- Je te le répète Elijah, je ne suis pas une camée. »

Elijah soupire, commençant à perdre patience.

« Faisons un test pour savoir. Dans l'hypothèse où tu es bel et bien addicte, aucune sorcière ne donnerait de cette herbe à quelqu'un dans ton état, alors tu en as obtenu par une personne beaucoup moins scrupuleuse. Et cette personne te demande forcément quelque chose en échange. Alors dis-moi : n'as-tu jamais franchi tes propres limites dans l'unique but d'obtenir un peu de cette herbe ? »

Soudainement le regard d'Hayley se voile à cause des larmes. Le vampire la prend dans ses bras dans l'espoir de la consoler. Entre deux sanglots, elle avoue :

« Elijah, j'ai fait une énorme erreur. »

Scott et Hope sont assis à l'une des tables de la bibliothèque et finissent d'écrire les dernières lignes de leur devoir. Une fois fini, la blonde referme son ordinateur en laissant un soupire de soulagement et de fatigue lui échapper. Le jeune alpha, lui, s'étire en basculant légèrement sa chaise en arrière. Ensuite les deux adolescents rassemblent leurs affaires, échangeant en même temps quelques banalités, et s'avancent en direction de la sortie. Se rappelant qu'elle voulait lire un livre en particulier, Hope fait demi-tour en informant le jeune homme.

« Pas de souci. Bon week-end. » lance-t-il en passant la porte.

La blonde s'avance dans un rayon et parcours les ouvrages avec sa main. Titre après titre, elle observe minutieusement chaque livre et trouve finalement celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle le saisit puis se rend à l'accueil pour l'emprunter avant de s'en aller à son tour. Alors qu'elle s'avance pour rentrer chez elle, une voix dans son dos la retient.

« Hope ? Hope Mikaelson ? »

À l'entente de son véritable nom de famille, la jeune femme sent son sang se glacer. Elle se retourne en serrant les poings, montrant qu'elle est prête à se battre s'il le faut. Un homme semblant avoir la quarantaine, portant un manteau noir lui arrivant aux genoux, se tient devant elle. Ses iris bleues la scrutent en détail.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demande-t-elle sur la défensive.

\- Deucalion. Et ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi.

\- Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

\- Disons que ta mère avait une petite dette envers moi.

\- C'est impossible, elle ne m'aurait jamais trahi.

\- Tu sais l'addiction peut mener les gens à faire des bêtises.

\- L'addiction ?

\- Peu importe, ce n'est pas pour parler d'Hayley que je suis ici.

\- Que me voulez-vous ?

\- Je veux t'aider, tout simplement.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide.

\- Vraiment ? Sais-tu à quelle espèce tu appartiens ?

\- Parce que vous allez me faire croire que vous savez ?

\- Je te propose de m'écouter et après tu jugeras par toi-même de la véracité de mes dires. Qu'as-tu à y perdre ? »

Deucalion commence à s'avancer en lançant une dernière proposition à l'adolescente. Bien que pleine de doute, elle laisse son instinct la guider et elle emboite le pas à l'alpha. Tout en marchant dans les rues de Beacon Hills, il lui narre sa version de l'histoire.

C'est à la nuit tombée que Hope rentre chez elle. En s'avançant en direction du manoir, elle remarque que la voiture d'Elijah est garée devant. Des éclats de voix provenant de l'intérieur parviennent jusqu'à la blonde. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnait la voix de sa mère. Elle accélère le pas pour rentrer. À l'intérieur, elle s'avance en direction du salon où se trouve ses parents. Tous deux ont des traces de sang sur le visage ce qui laisse Hope deviner que des coups ont accompagnés leurs paroles. Son sourire s'efface.

« Oui, oui, lance Klaus, ta précieuse meute. Cette famille que tu as choisie à nous. Et, ce faisant, que tu as choisie à Hope. »

Face à cette dure vérité qu'elle se refuse à admettre, Hayley baisse les yeux quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle redirige son regard vers l'originel, ce dernier semble regarder quelque chose derrière elle. Ses yeux ont effacé toute trace de colère pour laisser place au regret. Étonnée, la louve se retourne et découvre sa fille qui se tient dans l'entrée de la pièce. L'adolescente s'avance de quelques pas.

« Je te déteste. » fini-t-elle par dire avec un ton dur et distant.

Un sanglot menaçant de sortir, Hayley plaque une main sur sa bouche.

« Hope, intervient Klaus d'une voix sage, ne dis pas ça ! »

Ne supportant plus de se tenir face à ses parents, Hope part s'enfermer dans sa chambre. En s'avançant vers la fenêtre, elle remarque la fameuse silhouette qui vient lui rendre visite quasiment tous les soirs. Alors que d'ordinaire ce genre de chose l'effraierait, elle voit en ce visiteur une présence rassurant qui veille sur elle. Elle lui fait un signe de la main comme pour le saluer mais ceci semble avoir pour effet de le faire fuir. L'adolescente se laisse alors tomber sur son lit. Dans son esprit se joue en boucle les révélations de Deucalion. Bien qu'elle n'y croie pas, une part d'elle ne peut s'empêcher de douter. Et si c'était vrai ? se met-elle à penser.

* Sub rosa : est une expression latine dont la traduction littérale est « _sous la rose_ ». Elle est utilisée dans un grand nombre de langues européennes pour exprimer la confidentialité ou le secret d'une action particulière.


End file.
